


Unspecified Smut

by EmeraldLight



Series: Kaxel Chronicles [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldLight/pseuds/EmeraldLight
Summary: ***On hiatus until further notice. Please accept my apologies. I only have the will to work on things when they actually get attention (I'm needy like that) and OCs just don't get attention**Any smut scenes situated in the Kaxel universe that aren't attached to any other fics in the series. Watch the chapter notes for a list of tags so you don't stumble into acts you aren't interested in.
Relationships: Keith/Original Male Character
Series: Kaxel Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627846
Kudos: 5





	Unspecified Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NaughtyGaymer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyGaymer/gifts).



> Tags: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Creampie

“You know we’re going to get caught, right?” Keith grinned as he said this, laying back against the couch located in the cadet lounge while he pushed the front of his track pants down and drew his half-hard length out.

It was after midnight and the pair had opted to ignore the safety of Axel’s private quarters in favor of the excitement of possibly being caught. Said blonde was blushing impressively and despite the dim light of the empty lounge, Keith could see the flush coloring Axel’s cheeks.

“I planned ahead,” Axel smiled sweetly in return, wiggling out of the silky shorts he was wearing before he moved to straddle Keith’s hips.

“Oh?”

“Shiro’s on patrol shift tonight,” Axel giggled, rolling slender hips against Keith’s, drawing a soft moan from the two of them. The couch was in the furthest corner of the lounge, chosen specifically because it was the most shadowed, but they could still be spotted if one looked inside for longer than a glance.

“Devious.” Keith slid his hands over his husband’s hips,slipping under the baggy shirt Axel was still wearing (one of Keith’s that he had been looking for) in order to feel smooth skin. It wasn’t taking either of them all that much time to become fully aroused, Keith’s eager length rubbing against Axel’s firm backside.

“That’s why you married me,” the blonde joked, trying to keep his voice low. Despite the low light, Keith could see him quite well and he moaned when Axel moved one hand behind himself. His tiny lover had no doubt prepared himself before leaving his room to meet Keith, but a little extra fingering never hurt anyone. He loved the way Axel bit his bottom lip and let his head fall backwards, soft, breathy moans passing full lips as he teased himself with two fingers.

Axel had always been rather sensitive, both emotionally and sexually, taking pleasure in the most simple of touches against hidden flesh. Keith’s name was whispered repeatedly, almost unheard by the dark haired teen, but the sound made Keith’s length twitch.

“Axel…” he groaned, lifting his hips in an attempt to grind more firmly against Axel’s ass. The blonde nodded, easing his fingers from his slick passage and reaching lower to smear his messy fingers over Keith’s leaking cock. His toes curled as he leaned forward just a little, his free hand braced against Keith’s shoulder as the thick tip of his lover’s length pressed inside him.

Both released soft groans, struggling to keep themselves from getting too loud - a feat not easily achieved by Axel, the blonde always loud and known for babbling dirty words.

“Fuck, Keith,” Axel hissed, biting his bottom lip again as he sat up straight, allowing his hips to sink down fully, feeling Keith breach him fully. Toned thighs trembled lightly as Axel struggled not to cum immediately, something that had happened several times before. Luckily his stamina and ability to have multiple orgasms more than made up for cumming untouched the moment Keith bottomed out inside him.

“I am fucking,” Keith tried to joke, but the sentence was drowned out by a low groan as Axel clenched around him and started lifting his hips. As much as both would love to draw out the moment, their chances of being discovered increased every minute their were out of their rooms after curfew.

Moving his hands to his husband’s hips, Keith began pulling Axel down against him at the same time he thrust his hips upwards, causing Axel to let out a loud moan. The blonde quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, the other braced against Keith’s chest as he bounced himself against Keith’s cock. The feel of Keith reaching deliciously deep inside him over and over was more than enough to make his eyes roll, moaning eagerly behind his hand and nodding as though asking for more.

Keith knew he would never get sick of the sight of Axel fucking himself on his cock, licking dry lips as the pace increased. The couch under them creaked in protest as Axel began dropping himself down onto Keith rather roughly, the sound of their flesh connecting over and over again filling the room. The younger male knew his lover was getting close, feeling Axel’s muscles begin to tremble once more.

Later they would joke about how quickly they came, and how they would absolutely need to try this risky sort of sex again, but for the time being they were racing towards their release. Keith wished he could hear all of Axel’s moans, though he swore he heard them clear as day inside his own head.

“Axel… Close…” he panted, tightening his fingers on slender hips and driving into Axel’s tight hole with as much force as he could muster when bracing one’s feet against couch cushions. Axel nodded eagerly, removing his hand from his mouth to slide it up into his hair, head tossed back as he moaned openly. There was no holding it back anymore.

“Keith, fuck, I’m gonna cum… Keith… Fuck… You feel so good inside me! I’m… I’m gonna…” Axel’s back arched as the pleasure spiked through him. “I’m cumming! Keith!” Untouched as always, Axel came with a happy cry, his seed splattering against Keith’s still clothed chest. The other male wasn’t far behind, yanking Axel’s hips against his own and grinding his cock deep inside the blonde as he came. The sensation of multiple thick pulses flooding into Axel’s stretched passage made both of them moan loudly, Axel rolling his hips in an attempt to prolong the pleasure as long as possible.

“Fuck… Keith… Your cum feels so fucking good inside me…” Axel mumbled, lowering his hand from where his fingers had been tangled in his own hair.

Axel found himself chuckling as he slid both hands under Keith’s shirt and over his chest, the two panting softly as they came down from their highs.

“What?” Keith smiled up at his husband, lifting a hand to slide his fingers through Axel’s hair, loving how the blonde leaned into his touch.

“You would not believe how many steps my fancy ass fitness watch is trying to say I just completed,” Axel giggled, closing his eyes as Keith’s hand brushed over his cheek. The younger male gently brushed his thumb over Axel’s bottom lip, loving how warm and swollen it was. Axel was a well known lip biter, especially during sex, and Keith knew it would be a brilliant pink color as well, though it was hidden in the shadows.

“Is that so?”

“Oh yes,” Axel grinned, sitting up fully and wiggling his hips as Keith’s spent length slipped free of his messy passed, peering at his watch and flicking a finger across the smooth glass. His eyes widened and the blonde began to laugh almost hysterically, making Keith give him a somewhat worried look.

“You will never guess what sort of physical activity I was doing to get this many steps,” Axel managed to force out, his entire body shaking as he struggled to get his laughter under control. He twisted his wrist in an effort to show Keith what he was talking about, and the sight caused Keith to begin laughing as well.

Right there on the brightly lit watch screen was a description of what the watch assumed Axel had been doing to get his exercise - horseback riding.

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to NG! These are all for you!


End file.
